The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SAKOST8366’. ‘SAKOST8366’ originated from a hybridization of commercial Osteospermum line ‘SAKOST8202’ also known as CAPE DAISY™ ‘Soft Pink’ (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/134,031) and commercial Osteospermum line ‘SAKOST8201’ also known as CAPE DAISY™ ‘Purple Illumination’ (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/068,016) in Marslev, Denmark. The female parent, ‘SAKOST8202’ has light pink colored flowers (young flowers have a pinkish-white flower color) with light gray disc florets. The male parent, ‘SAKOST8201’ has white with purple flowers and violet-blue disc florets.
In May 2008 the two Osteospermum parental lines ‘SAKOST8202’ and ‘SAKOST8201’ were crossed and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown in pots for evaluation. In February 2009, a plant line was selected which had white and pink flowers with light gray disc florets as well as a fairly compact and very well-branching plant growth habit.
In February 2009, the line was vegetatively propagated by cuttings and re-evaluated in an open field and a greenhouse. The selected line was given the breeder code number ‘209144’ and the stability of the distinct characteristics of this variety were confirmed.
In June 2009, plants of line ‘209144’ were evaluated again in pots and in an open field. The variety was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings and given the name ‘SAKOST8366’.